1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in slide fastener of the type comprising a pair of carrier tapes having sewn along their inner longitudinal edges the respective rows of continuous interlocking fastener elements--either of the coil type or of the meandering type--made of a synthetic-resinous material, and more particularly to end stops--either top stops or bottom stops whichever the case may be--of the type comprising a strip of synthetic-resinous material molded on either end of the rows of fastener elements of the slide fastener of the type as above described and adapted to block displacement of a slider therebeyond in a fastener-opening and/or fastener-closing direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been heretobefore proposed end stops of the type in which a synthetic-resinous strip is molded on a plurality of fastener elements at either end of the rows of fastener elements by means of ultrasonic processing to form an end stop thereat. As is well known in this art, it is a common practice that the rows of continuous fastener elements are attached to the carrier tapes with lines of sewn stitches binding the arm portion of the former to the latter. This means that the lines of sewn stitches are partly exposed on those arm portions to ultrasonic energy generated by an ultrasonic horn during the end-stop-molding operation. As a result of undergoing the ultrasonic energy, the lines of sewn stitches become rather feeble or are liable to break, which would lead to displacement of the end stop off the fastener elements, or, even if it is not that bad, to positional and postual instability of the fastener elements relative to the carrier tapes, thereby extremely impairing the function of the end stop as such.